The Broken Hearts
by sexyhinaandNaru4ever
Summary: .....
1. Chapter 1

The Broken hearts

I do not own Naruto , and please this is my first story from Naruto and Hinata , please r/r sorry for my grammer and spelling

Cap 1

Hinata was always shy around Naruto. Naruto always found a way to change every ones lives with his courage and motivation... Lee and Sakura were going out behind Naruto back... the only ones that knew about the relationship were Rock Lee , Sakura and Hinata and lady Tsunade... Hinata was always in depress, but she kept it to her self.. Hinata always thought that she was weak not telling Naruto how she truly feels about him. Even Naruto was always trying to do what Sakura wanted ...but Sakura always found an excuse for everything that Naruto did ... One day Hinata was walking to Ichiraku Ramen stand to eat some ramen , then she hears Naruto saying something to Sakura and that really broke Hinata's heart, a single tear came out of Hinata eyes and she just walked away... and while Hinata walked away she bump into Lee ... Lee just stared at her...

" hey Hinata , why so sad today" ( Lee said while looking at HInata with concern )

" nothing is wrong Lee , I'm just fine trust me lee I'm fine" ( Hinata said with a fake smile)

Lee knew it has to be with Naruto

"Hey Hinata does your sadness has to do with Naruto ?" (Lee asked her )

" no Lee , I don't think so" (hinata said while looking at the sky with her sad face ...)

, Hinata just walked away from Lee and started to think about what Naruto was asking Sakura ...

Flash back

"ohh come on Sakura , you and me are single and I want you to be my girlfriend already" (Naruto said with a smile on his face and expecting a yes from Sakura )

" Are you an idiot Naruto"( Sakura said while she punch him in the face and Naruto flew outside of Ichiraku Ramen stand) " The answer is NO!!" ( Sakura said with a lot of anger and then left to the Hokage office)

"Man she really mad this time" (Jiraiya said while looking at Naruto )

-End of flash back -

Hinata went to the Hyuuga mansion and just enter without saying anything to the guards ... Hinata went straight to her room. She threw herself to the bed and started to cry hugging her stuff fox animal... then she stops crying and started looking at her wrist ...

"Why am I living , why Love has to hurt this bad , why , I'm not ugly nor beautiful" ( she started crying even more ) " damn I'm just in between weird and unique" ( Hinata said )

Then Hinata took a kuni and staps it in her wrist and feel out in her bed.. Everyone thought that she was sleeping ... so they didn't bother her .. Until the next morning that Hanabi goes to Hinata room and tries to wake up Hinata and see all the blood on the floor and on the bed. Hanabi just saw Hinata trying to wake up ...

"Sister why is there so much blood on the floor and on the bed sheets" ( Hanabi said with concern)

"it nothing Hanabi , this was just blood from a injury that I had training with Shino and Kiba" ( Hinata said )

" ok then , if you say so" ( Hanabi said while looking at the sheets)

mean while in the training grounds team Gai was training , Lee Stopped Neji and Tenten...

"What wrong Lee" ( Neji said with anger )

" How is Hinata doing?" ( Lee said with concern in his voice that Tenten looked at Lee with a shock face )

" hey Lee spill it, what really going on with Hinata" ( Tenten said to Lee )

" yeah Lee , Hinata was fine yesterday, she got home and felt asleep" ( neji said looking at Lee)

" oh ok then" (Lee said )

" answer the question Lee" ( Neji said while looking at Tenten )

" well yesterday Hinata was sad and I don't like one of my friends be sad like she was" ( lee said while looking at his team mates )

...

In another part in Konoha Shikamaru and Ino were talking about Hinata ...

" hey Shika what do you think about Hinata condition" ( Ino asked Shikamaru)

" everybody thinks that she is fine , but she is not fine , she is in depression and she cuts herself because that idiot" ( Shikamaru said with a little anger in his eyes)

" hold it why do you act like this when we talk about Hinata" ( INo said while looking at Shikamaru)

" because she is my best friend and she tells me everything and she shows me her arms" ( shikamaru said while a tear roll down his cheek)

" you know, we could help Hinata by going to Sakura" ( Ino Said putting a smile on )

" that will be a good idea Ino" ( shikamaru said )


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken hearts

I do not own Naruto , and please this is my first story from Naruto and Hinata , please r/r sorry for my grammer and spelling

Chapter 2

Ino went to help her family with the flower shop and Shikamaru was walking to the Hokage office and all of a sudden Kiba and Shino showed up.

"Hey guys" (shikamaru said )

" yo what's up Shikamaru" (Kiba said)

"well I'm going to the Hokage office to speak with someone" ( Shikamaru said )

" you are going to speak with the Hokage for a mission" ( Shino said touching his sun glasses)

"actually no , I'm going to speak with Sakura" ( Shikamaru said while looking at the blue skies)

" oh we are going there too , but us we going to see the Hokage to give her this paper from our last mission" ( shino said )

" where is Hinata? Usually she is always with you guys" ( Shikamaru said while looking at Shino and Kiba )

"Hinata didn't come with us to do the mission" ( Shino said )

" yea, the mission we were assign to Hinata was sick and could make it"( Kiba said while he was looking at Akamaru and at Shino)

Shikamaru was lost in his thought ---- (no she wasn't sick , man how trouble can this woman be, and this two friends of her doesn't even notice that she is hurt).

"Hey Shikamaru are you there ?"( Kiba said while sliding a hand in Shikamaru face)

"Oh yea I'm here" ( Shikamaru said )

"What were you thinking so much" ( Kiba said while laughing )

" I was thinking on a friend ( Shikamaru said with sadness in his voice)

Kiba and Shino knew it was Hinata and they kept it to their self. Kiba , Shino , Shikamaru walked to the hokage mansion, there they saw Lady Tsunade and Sakura and Naruto. Shikamaru go towards them .

"Excuse me can I speak with you for a second?" ( looking at Sakura )

" sure come this way" ( Sakura said with a smile on her face)

Sakura and Shikamaru walked like two steps away from the rest of the people that were there..

"So tell me Shikamaru , what's up ?"( Sakura said )

" I came here to speak about Hinata"( Shikamaru said with concern in his eyes ) " and Sakura I can't handle this anymore" ( Shikamaru said while looking in Sakura eyes )

"What can't you handle Shikamaru?" ( Sakura said)

" She is hurting herself and I tried to stop her but she won't listen to me nor to Ino" ( Shikamaru said with a single tear coming out of his eyes)

" No" ( Sakura said while hugging Shikamaru ) " don't worry Shikamaru, I know she is our best friend and no matter what we will be there for her"( Sakura said )

" I just don't want to see her suffer anymore"( Shikamaru said)

Shikamaru and Sakura were talking ,they didn't notice that Naruto were ears dropping, but he just got the last part....

Naruto was in thought - - - - ( " who are they talking about man , I wish I knew . I will never make some suffer ... )

Mean while Kiba and Shino handing in report of their mission, and the Hokage smile at them...

"Hey thanks for this report" ( Tsunade said)

"Ok" (Kiba said )

" hey kiba can you tell Hinata to come by and see me, tell her is very important" ( Tsunade said )

"Ok I will tell her" ( kiba said and left in proff of smoke)

" I will make sure that Kiba tells Hinata" ( Shino said)

" ok then" ( Tsunade said)

Mean while in the Hyuuga Mansion , Hinata was cleaning her bed sheets that was filled with blood.

Hinata in Thought- - - ( Thank God that Hanabi believed my lie, now I just wonder how are my teams mates and my friends ... are they thinking about me or they are out on a mission... I just wonder how is my Naruto is doing? Sigh - he only got eyes for Sakura - ... )

then all of a sudden Kiba and Shino showed up in the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion, and one of the olders hyuuga advise Hinata that she had company ... Hinata left her room and greeted Kiba and Shino and Akamaru..

" hey guys how are u doing ? How was the mission?" ( Hinata said with a faded smile on )

" The mission was ok , we really missed you in the mission right Akamaru" ( Kiba said looking at Akamaru)

" hey Hinata the Hokage wants to see you" ( Shino said)

" for what ?"( Hinata said )

" I don't know , the Hokage just told us that is really important , she wants to talk to you" (kiba said)


	3. Chapter 3

The Broken hearts

I do not own Naruto , and please this is my first story from Naruto and Hinata , please r/r sorry for my grammer and spelling

chapter 3

Hinata took her weapons and left to the hokage office to see the hokage .. When she got there she sees Ino and Sakura and Shikamaru speaking to each other ..

Hinata in thought- - - ( this is not good )

Then she goes really fast to the hokage office... she knocks the door and tsunade opens the door..

"Hey Hinata , I was expecting you" ( Tsunade said with a clever smile)

"Hi lady Hokage , why are you expecting me ?" (hinata said)

" well hinata you see , I'm concern on you" ( Tsunade said ) you haven't been on a mission for almost one year already"

" well Lady Hokage , I could explain that, I have been sick" ( Hinata said while looking out the window)

" Stop it , Hinata you are not sick nor weak" ( Tsunade said with an anger face )

" ok Hokage" ( Hinata bow down for respect and listen )

Tsunade notice Hinata neck and hand were cover with bandages. Hinata notice that the Hokage was looking at her.

"Lady Hokage can I leave now"( Hinata said )

"Sure , but Hinata please don't harm your self , remember you got friends and family that care for you" ( Tsunade said )

Hinata left without listening the last part of Tsunade said ... then Tsunade calls in Sakura , Ino and Shikamaru in her office...

" Now tell me why am I always the last one to know things ?" ( Tsunade said while looking with anger at Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru)

" well Lady Hokage what did you find out ?" ( Sakura ask the hokage)

" About Hinata, I notice that she been lying to everyone , expect you Shikamaru" ( Tsunade said)

" yes I know" ( Shikamaru said)

" I notice that she been hurting herself, if she keeps on hurting herself she will die and I know you won't let that happen" ( looking at Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura) so then if she doesn't listen to you guys then I'm force to tell her family" ( looking kinda of upset )

"No please , don't tell her family" ( Shikamaru said )

" why not Shikamaru Nara" ( Tsunade said with a confuse expression)

"Because her fathers hates her and also the only two family members that speaks with Hinata is Neji and Hanabi ( Shikamaru said )

"I just wonder why is Hinata doing this to her self" ( Tsunade said )

"Because of NARUTO" ( Sakura, Ino , Shikamaru said )

"What, Naruto , but how he hasn't done nothing to that Hyuuga" ( Jiraiya said and Tsunade looks at him ready to kill him)

" Who let you in" ( Tsunade said )

"I was doing some research and then I hear something about Naruto soo I'm here because to prove to everyone that Naruto didn't do anything to that Hyuuga woman" ( Jiraiya said)

" We know that Naruto didn't do anything physical to Hinata" ( Sakura said )

" ok then every could leave now I need to think" ( Tsunade said while opening the door )

everybody leaves, Sakura bumps into Naruto ....

" oh hey Sakura , sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like this I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen stand to eat something" ( Naruto said while putting his behind is head)

" Naruto I need to talk to you" ( Sakura said seriously )

" ok then lets go then" ( Naruto said )

Naruto and Sakura went to a park to sit down in a bench ...

"Sakura spill it , what going on ? ( Naruto asked with concern in his eyes )

" well Naruto I'm going to be honest with you ok " ( Sakura said )

" tell me already"

" I like as a friend nothing more ,ok" ( Sakura said while she was looking at the Sky)

" oh who is the guy?" ( Naruto said with sadness )

" my boyfriend is Rock Lee , I love him deeply" ( Sakura said happily )

" WHAT ?????BUSHY BROW is your man" ( now Naruto said with sad and upset tone )

"I always thought that you will end up with Sasuke" ( Naruto said )

" oh stop it Naruto oh I will punch you right now" ( Sakura said while making a fist ) "beside Sasuke is happily with his new girlfriend Karin" ( Sakura said )

"Why the hell are you so clam"( Naruto said a upset tone ) "So you mean that all Sasuke thing in the past was only a simple crush"

" yes Naruto It was a crush , my real love is Lee" ( Sakura said ) " and I know someday you will find your real love Naruto " ( Sakura said happily )

" yes someday believe Sakura " (Naruto trying to be happy )

" well Naruto I have to go and meet Lee at the training ground bye take care" ( Sakura left to the training ground)

Naruto just left to Ichiraku Ramen stand and was down like somebody broke his happiness his heart ... but he knew that Sakura didn't like him the way that he likes her... Mean while Hinata was in the park sitting in down in a bench just staring at the birds , people that walked by and mostly observing the couples... then the sadness came back to her... She was heart broken...When Hinata went to the Hyuuga mansion... she went straight to her room and locked the door behind her and looked at the knife next to her bed... in her mind there is no way that Naruto is not for her.... Hinata was looking at the mirror and talking to herself...

"Look at me , who in their right mind would date a woman like me" ( Hinata said with tears in her eyes)

"I should listen to Lady Hokage, but it is too difficult for me to listen to her, cause (Hinata is pulling her own hair and staring in the mirror) cause I'm in love with Naruto and he never , never ( she starts crying falls on the floor) never notice me , not even once .....( Hinata said)

" my life is gone away like the wind" ( Hinata said ) " good bye cruel world" ( hinata last words )

Hinata goes to her bed and stares at the knife, Hinata takes the knife and stabs it again , but this time Neji knocks the door to her room and then Hinata hear the door , she didn't answer .. Now Neji was concern and he activated his Bakugan....

" Bakugan" ( Neji said )

When Neji saw Hinata staps her self with the knife... he broke the door and took the knife away from Hinata and then Hinata collapse right in Neji arms... Neji didn't have a choice just to take Hinata to the hospital.... While Neji was running to the hospital Naruto glance at Neji and started to follow him...

"that's odd Neji in a rush and holding a person in his arms" ( Naruto thinking )

when Neji got to the hospital....he enters the hospital..

"Help my cousin" (Neji said looking at Hinata)

"Neji what happen to Hinata ( Sakura asked and looking at Hinata )

" I don't know , she had a knife in her hands and then she staps it to herself"

"Neji she will be ok in our hands" ( Sakura with a smile )

" What made her do that Sakura tell me please" ( Neji said with concern )

" Neji I wish I could tell you but I don't know why she does that" ( Sakura said )

" well then I will be right here just let me know how she is doing" ( neji said while he took a seat in the waiting area)

Sakura went inside and saw Hinata body all scar in and all the staps ....Hinata was sleeping and didn't want to wake up ....

"Hina what made you do this ? You are very special to all of us" ( Sakura said)

then Sakura hears the door and it was another medical ninja .

" hey Sakura we take it from here , go to lady Hokage she is looking for you"

"ok thanks bye take good care of her" ( Sakura said and left )

Sakura got to the Hokage office .... and there she see Gaara, Temari ,Kankuro and Shikamaru....

" hello, did you call me here Lady hokage ?"

" well yes Sakura , I hear about Hinata condition and she needs to stay away from this village for a while" ( Tsunade said) "I'm sending her to Suna la Sand village"

"Okey but where are you going to put Hinata at so I could go and visit her once in while" (Sakura said)

"She going to be us Sakura" ( Gaara said ) "She will be in good hands, trust me she won't hurt herself"

"She is ok, the only problem is that she has a broken heart that nobody can't deal with it" ( Sakura concern about Hinata )

" Yeah we all understand her that's why I'm here Sakura , I will help change her attitude to a positive one" ( Temari said with a smile on her face)

*****************************************************************************

mean while in the hospital, Naruto see Neji sitting down in the waiting area and goes up to Neji..

"Hey Neji what are you doing here in the hospital ?" ( Naruto said )

" I'm just here waiting for some news" ( Neji said )

" news about what ?" ( Naruto said)

"Naruto my cousin is in there and I'm waiting for Sakura or one of the medical Ninja could tell me news about my cousin health"( neji said mad cold)

"Aww poor hanabi , did she got injure again" ( naruto said with a slight smile )

"It is not Hanabi you idiot , is Hinata" ( Neji said with anger in his tone )

" no she can not be the injure one , man she is more stronger than me" ( Naruto said with a shock expression) " yo neji can I see Hinata?" (Naruto said )

then one of the medical Ninja came out and went up to Neji and Naruto....

"Excuse me Neji Hyuuga"

" yes , how is Hinata doing ?"( Neji said )

" she is ok and stable now but the Hokage wants her to stay here for a while"

" can we see her now ?" ( neji said)

"sure go right head"

neji looking at Naruto...

Hey Naruto go in first I'm going to talk to the medical ninja here for moment...( Neji said)

Naruto enters the room where Hinata was, she was fine , but Naruto saw her hand and her neck, it had scars...Naruto was touching her neck and her arm,

"why you Hinata? Who did this to You"( naruto said)

then Naruto remember the conservation that Sakura and Shikamaru had about a person hurting herself...now it hit him right in the face, the person that they were talking about was Hinata ....

"Why hinata? why are you hurting yourself ?

Hinata was clam, and she spoke with her eyes close.....

" because I don't need to live in this world , my father hates me for being weak.....(she pause and tears were coming down from here eyes close )... and the guy of my dreams is in love with my best friend , and he doesn't even find me attractive...( More tears coming down ) I don't know why I admire him to much".....( Then Hinata stop talking and stay quite )

"Hinata who is that guy that you love so I could beat some sense to him , cause you are very attractive woman" ( Naruto said )


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Broken hearts**_

_**chapter 4**_

Hinata keeps talking with her eyes close... And Naruto asking question...

"Like I said before he has eyes for my best friend and not me ...but The guy I'm so in love with is Naruto Uzumaki, but it won't matter now cause he won't know, and I will be leaving soon like the dust from the sand" ( Hinata said )

Naruto was in shock now, Hinata was in love with him... He was so dense about her feelings that every moment they spend together as friends , he always asked Sakura out in front of hinata and now he feels bad and guilty cause he didn't want to harm Hinata that way .... and wanted to beat himself up...

"Hinata forgive me please I'm idiot for not noticing you" ( Naruto said while kissing her left hand)

In that moment Tsunade and Sakura came inside Hinata room and saw Naruto kissing Hinata left hand...

"Naruto who told you to come in here ?" ( Tsunade said with anger in her voice)

" I asked Neji and he told me to come in first"

" so Naruto how is she doing ?" ( Sakura asked )

" she was talking about the guy that she in love with" ( Naruto said it with a sad tone in his voice)

" Do you know who is the guy she is in love with ? ( Tsunade said looking at Naruto and Sakura ) better tell me now or I'll get angry with ya" ( Tsunade said )

" yes Grannie Tsunade we know who is the guy"

"Who is it Naruto?"

in that moment Hinata began to speak with her eyes close....

" I want to see Naruto happy with Sakura"( Hinata said while tears began to fall from her close eyes )

"Hinata can you hear me , I will never be happy with Sakura , cause she has a man already and she doesn't , I repeat she doesn't love me ...

" Sakura take Naruto outside this room please ( Tsunade said while looking at Hinata ) Hinata wake up your friends and family members are outside they want to see you" ( Tsunade said )

" No I don't want to wake up, I want to stay alone like always "

" fine Hinata please wake up , I'm sending you the Suna the Sand Village for a while"

Hinata opens her eyes and looks at Tsunade...

" Ok (hinata said ) then nobody know that I'm leaving right"

" only Shikamaru and Sakura and me"

"Ok then take as soon as possible lady Hokage" ( a tear came out of Hinata eyes ) "lady Hokage can I ask you a question"

"Sure Hinata what is on your mind ?"

" Who was the guy I was talking to while I was sleeping talking ?"

"That was Naruto , He is very concern of your health"

" I wanna change lady hokage, how do I change myself by this ( Hinata said with tears in her eyes and showing lady Tsunade her hands and her neck )

" Hinata I know Naruto is a very clues less and keep asking Sakura out , but you know that is only a simple crush that won't come true"

" I know but"

"Don't worry Hina, he won't know where you are going to be located"

" ok then"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Lady Tsunade came out from Hinata room saw all of Hinata friends....

" you guys could leave now Hinata will be fine here"

everyone left, expect Neji and Naruto ... Lady Tsunade just looks at them...

" Well Neji Hyuuga she will be fine you could leave and tell your uncle that she fine"

"Ok Lady Hokage I will leave after I see her"

" Neji You could go right in ( she turn around and watch Naruto sitting in the waiting area and she sits right next to him.. And Naruto was thinking on Hinata and he was not himself ....

" Sorry Lady Hokage I won't leave here knowing my friend is here , I will stay by her side" ( Naruto said it with concern in his face and he was serious and lady Tsunade was in shock)

" Naruto she will be fine here with me and Sakura you don't have to worry"

" I know that, Grandma Tsunade, I just want to be close to her that's all " ( Naruto said)

" Naruto you could do that some other time"

mean while inside of Hinata room , Hinata lay in bed thinking

Hinata thought -"I can believe I told him everything that was in my mind"

Neji walks in the room and see Hinata thinking ...

" Lady Hinata finally you are awake" ( he went straight to Hinata and hug her) " you got me worry"

" Sorry Neji , I didn't mean to do that"

" Don't worry Lady Hinata, I won't leave you alone"

" Neji talking serious I need to be alone for a few years" ( looking at neji and her hands ) "I need to stay away from the people that physically hurts me and also hurts my heart" ( Hinata said )

" I now understand Lady Hokage orders" ( Neji said while looking out the window )

"Yeah, I just want to see Naruto happy with .... S....." ( Hinata said sadly)

"Lady Hinata don't even say that, What happen to the Hinata that once standing up to me in a fight following her nido ninja ways"

Hinata just stared at him for a while tears came rolling down !!...

"Neji that was a while ago , my nido way has change into a lost case"

"but why and how ?

"back when I was 12-13 I wanted so badly to get naruto attention, but only twice I did my fight with you and with the bees" (she continue ) then he stopped and left with his training then came back and he kept asking Sakura out and also that is not worst part"

"What is the worst part ?"

" the worst part is that he always came to me and tells me his problem.." ( tears coming her eyes )

"why didn't you tell me"

"cause I didn't want to bother you cousin"

" Lady Hinata I will be going now bye" ( Neji hug his cousin and then he left )

*****/**********/****************/***************/*********/************/*****/******

Lady Tsunade was arguing with Naruto...

" Naruto leave this instance"

" I said No Grandma"

" Naruto Uzumaki please leave, you don't got any business here now"

" I know but I'm not , I said NOT leaving ( Naruto shouted )

Lady Tsunade just punch Naruto forehead and Naruto just flew out of the hospital.... Naruto landing in rocky streets....

" man that Granny Tsunade could really kick somebody ass when she is mad.

***+*+*+*+*+* MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE *+*+*+*+*+*+*+***


End file.
